


Night Work

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), The Scissor Sisters
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going? That was an open invite, you know."<br/> <br/>Adam looks back at him carefully, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than he had a couple of minutes ago. "Really?"<br/> <br/>"Well. If you see something you like, that is," Jake says casually, leaning back against Chris. He's hard in his leather pants, and if Adam had known this was the game they would be playing tonight he would have gotten his lines down a lot earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Work

Adam isn't exactly surprised to get the email from Jake, but he's pleased all the same.  
   
Hey Adam,  
   
If you're in L.A. when our little tour comes to town, do let me know – would love to have you in the audience and see you afterwards.  
   
xo  
Jake  
   
"Lane?" he calls out, still looking at his phone as he walks down the hall to meet with yet another producer. He hears her walking quickly to catch up with him, and he finishes sending off another text to Sutan before turning to her. "Am I going to be in L.A. on the 28th? Because if I am, I need off that night, and the next day can't start before 2."  
   


* * *

  
   
The Sisters are on fire, commanding the stage and looking comfortable performing in front of a much larger crowd than was at the last concert they did in New York. It's easy to remember that this is a band used to entertaining festival-sized crowds in Europe, and while the audience is fairly obviously not there for them, they definitely have some enthusiastic fans in the audience. Jake plays it up with them and prances across the stage, inviting the rest of the crowd to dance and get ready for Gaga, and Adam sucks on the straw in his cocktail, hips swaying back and forth.  
   
He doesn't expect the Monster Ball to be incredibly different than the last time he saw Lady Gaga, and it's not: same great vocals and awesome effects, same empowerment speeches at all the right intervals (and boy does he appreciate now just how difficult it is to make that message come off as sincere night after night), same ridiculously hot dancers. There are a couple of additional songs from her new album that are show stoppers, though, and he's struck again by how completely in control of the stage she is.  
   
It's hard not to take notes and feel like he's on the job, observing how the crowd responds to certain moments, analyzing the differences between this audience and the ones typical at his shows last summer. But the presence of Sutan and Tommy on either side of him helps a lot and manages to keep him grounded. The vodka twists don't hurt, either.  
   
He knows that he's been spotted multiple times, can _feel_ more than hear the conversations happening behind him, but luckily he's not the only celebrity in this section and no one's been too disruptive. Plus Sutan is dressed to the nines, managing to hit a mark somewhere between full-on Raja glamour and his day-to-day persona, and it's working as a pretty effective shield for him.  
   
That many peacock feathers will do that.  
   
After Gaga finally comes back out and delivers a rather unexpected version of Born This Way for her encore, the evening really starts. They file out of the stands, Adam close behind Sutan and getting a mouthful of feathers more than once, Tommy pressed up against his back. Sutan is passing judgment on everyone he sees, calling out "Werrrrrrrrrrrrk!" and "Oh, _honey,_ " while he shakes his ass and brings his arms up in the air.  
   
It's been a good winter for Sutan, and Adam approves of him working the fame game, especially in a crowd like this. He can feel Tommy laughing against his back and he begins to join in, following the rhythm of Sutan's gyrations. Finally, they get to the door that will lead them backstage, and Adam steps out from behind Sutan's feather camouflage and smiles big and bright at the guard.  
   
"Hi! We're here to see Jake and the guys," he says, flashing his VIP badge that Jake had FedExed to Lane. "And both of them should be on the list."  
   
As much as he hates certain aspects of fame, the fact that the guard barely looked at his badge after he'd seen his face is always going to make him happy. It's this sort of access to other artists that really makes him happy and lets him grow as a performer. And sometimes it's still nice to be reminded that people know who he is and fucking care, while knowing that as soon as he becomes an asshole about it, Neil and Tommy will smack him back down.  
   
It's all about the checks and balances.  
   
When they arrive in the dressing room, Jake is sprawled out on a small couch, a drink in one hand and his arm around his boyfriend Chris's shoulders. He changed out of his stage costume for a far more sedate look: a threadbare tank top paired with skintight leather pants and combat books. Adam approves of his definition of casual.  
   
Jake spots Adam and grins, pulling his arm out from around Chris and standing up to greet Adam. "Hey girl," he says, kissing Adam lightly on the lips before pulling him in for a hug.  
   
Adam squeezes him back, finally pulling away and shaking his shoulders a little while he beams at him. "You were fabulous out there," he says seriously. "No disrespect to Gaga, but the ticket price was worth it just to see you."  
   
"Well, you would say that since you didn't pay a dime for them," Jake says, winking as he falls back onto the couch. "You remember Chris, right?"  
   
Adam is a bit surprised when Chris stands up to greet him as well and even more startled when he hugs him too. The last time he saw Chris, Adam was kissing his boyfriend while Chris filmed them for all of the Internet to see, and he wasn't entirely sure what the protocol here was.  
   
Apparently he shouldn't have worried.  
   
"Good to see you," he says, suddenly wishing he had another drink. "You traveling with them for the whole tour?"  
   
Jake shakes his head as Chris sits back down next to him. "We're going to be in SoCal for most of this week, so he came out to see the shows and keep me company." He leans over and kisses Chris slowly, hand curved over his upper thigh, and Adam definitely needs that drink now.  
   
Once Jake pulls away from Chris's mouth, Adam points at the drink Jake's clutching in the hand that's not brushing over his boyfriend's inseam. "Where can I get one of those?" he asks, thankful for the years of training his voice to not betray every thought he has.  
   
His cock isn't quite so obedient, but nobody's perfect.  
   
Jake gestures over to his right, and Adam looks over to where Tommy and Sutan are standing with Ana. "Best way to find the booze in a room is to look for Ana."  
   
"That is fucking slander, Shears, if there's a lush in this band it's-- oh, wait, it _is_ me, you're right. Never mind, darling," she says, popping her hip and smiling at Adam. She kisses him on both cheeks and he lets his hands settle high on her hips.  
   
He grins back at her. "You deserve congratulations too," Adam says. "You were fabulous up there."  
   
"I know," she says casually, red lips curving up into a smile. "These two fine gentlemen were already quite effusive in their praise."  
   
Adam looks over at Tommy and Sutan, who are clearly captivated by Ana. He can't pretend to be surprised at either of them. "Have you see Sutan when he's in full force?" he asks. "If you're not watching Drag Race, you really should, I'd bet it would be a hit on the bus."  
   
"What kind of band do you think we are, of course we're watching," Jake calls out at them. "And everyone knows which bitch is winning that thing."  
   
Sutan smiles demurely, looking down and then up at Adam through his lashes. "Always my biggest cheerleader."  
   
"Hey, I cheerlead!" Tommy protests, leaning up against Sutan's side. "Not my fault he has like a billion more followers than me."  
   
"Aw, don't worry, sweetheart, everyone here can see where your heart lies," Ana says to Tommy, dragging her index finger down his mouth and pulling on his lower lip a little. Tommy's eyes get a little hazy, and Adam remembers that he came over here for a badly needed drink.  
   
He mixes himself one, watching as Tommy curls closer into Sutan's side with every passing breath, and then walks back over to the loveseat. Jake moves over minutely and pats the cushion next to him. Adam takes the invitation for what it is and squeezes himself in next to Jake, letting his arm drape over Jake's shoulders lightly.  
   
"Better now?" Jake asks, and Adam nods. He takes another sip of his drink, trying to figure out why his— _energy_ is running so high tonight. It'd be easy to just blame it on the concert itself, and that's probably part of it, but he's honest enough with himself to admit it's not all of it.  
   
He's almost relieved when his phone buzzes, and he manages to pull it out of his pocket without jostling Jake too much or losing his drink. It's a tweet from Carmit with a new picture of Riff, and Adam smiles at it, realizing something.  
   
"We should take a picture for me to tweet," he says, holding the phone out and leaning back so that his face is right up against Jake's.  
   
"Yeah, girl, love that camera," Sutan calls out as Adam pouts and clicks. He checks it, makes sure that they both look sufficiently hot in a cool, casual sort of way, and then he opens up echofon.  
   
He tweets "Chillin with @jakeshears after watching the Sisters and Gaga kill it!!!!! yeah girls, that's how you do it" and sends it out with the picture.  
   
It's only after he sees it pop up on his feed that he realizes he cut Chris out of their photo op. "Hey, sorry I didn't get you in there too."  
   
Chris smiles. "It's not really my scene anyway. Yours are the faces that people care about."  
   
Adam is about to protest when Jake hands Chris his empty cup and slouches down the couch until he can get his hand in his pants pocket and pulls out his phone. "Come on, baby, time for our picture. You too, Adam," he adds, and Adam is about to protest but Jake grabs his arm and pulls him in close, and apparently Adam made his drink even stronger than he thought because he falls right into Jake. "Now say cheese, boys."  
   
Jake snaps the picture and then turns the phone around to examine his work. "That'll do. Thanks, baby," he says, kissing Chris, and Adam pulls back a little, staring up at the ceiling and breathing out slowly. He can hear Jake tapping away at his phone, and about thirty seconds later Adam's phone buzzes again. He looks down at his hand and sees his text alert, realizing a moment later that Jake is watching him.  
   
"You have me on text alert? That's so sweet, baby," Jake says, eyes bright and open. Before Adam can respond, Jake continues, "I used to have you on text alert but I had to take you off when you were mobilizing your army to trend everything you asked them to."  
   
"Hey, that was for a good cause," Adam says, body loose and relaxed up against the couch. "I don't ask them to trend the other stuff, it just sort of happens. That was a one-time thing."  
   
"Never said it was a bad idea, just that there was only so much I could take. I need my daytime naps on tour, and you were waking me up all over the place," Jake says, patting him on the thigh.  
   
Adam looks down at the hand resting high on his leg and decides it's time for him to refresh his drink. "I'm going to make another – you want one?"  
   
"That'd be great, sugar," Jake says, taking back his empty cup from Chris and passing it over to Adam, smiling up at him. Adam smiles back, finally dragging his eyes away from Jake to turn back to the bar.  
   
The bar up against which Tommy and Sutan are making out, Sutan's hands firm against Tommy's non-existent ass and Tommy's fingers wrapped around the peacock feathers.  
   
"You might want to be careful with Sutan's outfit, Tommy, those feathers are fragile," Adam says, pouring out triple shots of vodka into both glasses.  
   
"I tried telling them that, but would they listen to me? No," Ana says, watching Tommy and Sutan casually. She looks over at Adam. "It's tragic, the lack of respect people have for high fashion these days."  
   
"You don't have to tell me that," Adam says, sipping his drink and looking back over at where Jake and Chris are discussing something, both of Jake's hands busy on Chris's body. Chris is smiling back at him coyly, and Adam sees him nod slightly right before Jake kisses him, deeper and with more intent than any of the previous kisses.  
   
"Oh boy," Ana says.  
   
"What?" Adam asks, sucking on a ice cube before spitting it back into his drink.  
   
"Just another typical night of being a Sister, that's all. Where did Babydaddy and Del get to, anyway? We need to figure out where the rest of this night is happening."  
   
Adam nods. "I'll check in with them." He gestures to Jake and Chris, who have finally broken apart but are still focused only on each other.  
   
"You do that," Ana says, and if he was slightly less tipsy he might wonder more about what she's laughing at, but he figures it can't be that important.  
   
He sits back down next to Jake, their thighs brushing against each other as he fits himself into the tiny space, and hands Jake his drink. "Bottoms up," he says, downing the rest of his vodka and setting the glass on the floor. Jake raises his glass to him, and then he glances over Adam's shoulder.  
   
"I thought your adorable bassist was straight?" he asks.  
   
"So did I," Adam says, shrugging. "I've stopped trying to keep up with the current permutations."  
   
"Ooooo, nice word, I like it. Perm-u-ta-ti-ons," Jake drawls out, a tiny bit of Southern sneaking in.  
   
"Oh god," Chris says. "We're at the point of the night when Jake thinks he's from the South too."  
   
"We are not, we're at the 'I'm-taking-you-back-to-our-hotel-room-or-you're-getting-blown-against-my-dressing-table' point," Jake says, hand back on Chris's leg. "And I know you hate an edge digging into the back of your thighs like that."  
   
Adam snorts a little. "Well, I guess that answers that question. Ana wanted to know what the after-party plans are, but I'll let her know you guys have your own." He starts to stand up only to be stopped by Jake's drink on his thigh, pushing down firmly.  
   
"Where are you going? That was an open invite, you know."  
   
Adam looks back at him carefully, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than he had a couple of minutes ago. "Really?"  
   
"Well. If you see something you like, that is," Jake says casually, leaning back against Chris. He's hard in his leather pants, and if Adam had known this was the game they would be playing tonight he would have gotten his lines down a lot earlier.  
   
He slowly smiles back at them, letting his appreciation show clearly on his face and gratified to see the shift in Jake's expression. "I see a lot that I like. But I could do with seeing more."  
   
Jake smiles, handing tightening on Chris's shoulder. "Well, more is what you'll get then. Ana?" he calls out.  
   
"Yeah?"  
   
"We're taking Adam home, you good with the rest of the boys?"  
   
"When am I not good with all the boys? Jake, I'm hurt," she pouts, walking over to them and stopping in front of them with her hands on her hips. Adam looks her over from her heels up to her gorgeous legs in the pencil skirt, lingering over her cinched waist and open collar displaying her cleavage. He watches as she taps her fingers on her waist, nails red and long and perfect, before finally making eye contact with her.  
   
"If I ever did women—" he starts, and she cuts him off.  
   
"Yeah, I know, sugar, I'd be the lady for you. You'd have to get in line behind these two," she says.  
   
"And Babydaddy," Jake adds.  
   
"And the thousands of men who propositioned me back when I was just another girl performing in the East Village. You'd have a long wait, darling."  
   
Adam would probably be sadder about this if Jake hadn't given his empty glass to Chris, leaving his right hand free to stroke Adam's thigh. "My loss, then. I'll have to content myself with these two for the time being."  
   
"I think you'll survive. After an appropriate period of mourning, of course," she says, stepping back to let them stand.  
   
   


* * *

  
   
They climb into the back of the limo, bodies pressed close against each other. Adam ends up in the middle, and he gets his arms out around both Chris and Jake.  
   
He will never get tired of having boys curled up against him.  
   
"So Chris, you're an artist, right?" he asks, figuring he might want to get to know him a little better than just as Jake's adorable boyfriend.  
   
Chris nods back, eyes clear and a small smile spreading across his face. "Yeah. I do a lot of different work – sculpture, art installations, films."  
   
"And he did all the art design and leg work for Night Work, too," Jake says, breath hot against Adam's neck. "It's his fault everyone thinks the ass on the cover is mine."  
   
"You mean it's not?" Adam teases, and Jake thumps him in the stomach with his arm. "That's a nice-looking ass."  
   
"I'll show you a nice-looking ass," Jake says, biting just under Adam's jaw, and Adam shivers and forces himself to turn his attention back to Chris. This is about finding out more about Chris, not getting laid in the back of a limo, especially when there’s a no-doubt lovely hotel room waiting for them.  He still drops his head back so that Jake can continue exploring.  
   
"Are you working on anything specific at the moment?" he asks Chris, willing the car to move through the L.A. traffic faster. He wishes, not for the first time, for a teleporter. Half of his life is caught up in getting from one place to another. He thinks about pulling out his phone to make a note of that for a possible song lyric or theme, and then he realizes he hasn't been listening to Chris answering his question and tries to focus.  
   
"—if we can look at how pop culture and actual political and structural change relate to and affect each other, but through visual art. I still haven't figure out if it's going to have a video component," Chris is saying, and he smirks when Adam makes eye contact again.  
   
Adam is pretty sure he just got busted big time, but it's really not his fault. Jake's mouth is still working against his neck, and it’s been a long day, and that last triple vodka is starting to hit. He’s usually an excellent listener. And he’s totally into that sort of thing.  
   
“I’m totally into that sort of thing,” he tells Chris earnestly, who nods back at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Adam thinks _fuck it,_ he can be that sort of rock star in the back of a limo if he wants, and kisses him.  
   
His mouth is warm and lush, full lower lip begging to be bitten, and so Adam does before settling in for a nice introductory make-out. He takes his time, slowly exploring Chris’s mouth and seeing what he likes, what he responds to most, Adam’s hand up in his hair now. He can feel Jake shifting a bit behind him, hand sliding down Adam’s leg onto his knee, but he doesn’t break the kiss until Jake bites his neck and holds.  
   
Adam pulls away from Chris and turns to Jake. "Something you want?" Adam gets out just before Jake kisses him, tongue thrusting in. Adam grips the back of his neck and slows it down, humming in satisfaction when Jake responds to his cues. He can feel Chris's hands on his right thigh, and he runs his hand through Chris's hair, tugging a little even as he kisses Jake steady and smooth.  
   
He usually likes to focus all his energy on one thing, but for this he'll make an exception. He can multitask.  
   
Jake breaks away and leans in front of Adam, grabbing Chris by his bicep and pulling him in for a kiss. Adam lets his hands trail up and down their backs as they make out, bodies pressed up tight against him. He slouches down a little more in the seat, head resting back against the leather, and pulls Jake in against his hip.  
   
When the limo pulls around the hotel and comes to a stop, Adam is almost sad to have to move and disengage Jake and Chris from each other, but as comfortable as the back seat is, a bed will be better.  
   


* * *

  
   
The hotel suite is sleek and modern, all crisp lines and monochromatic design.  The light from the lamps plays off the metallic details like candlelight, casting the room in a warm glow.  The California King is up against the far wall, with plenty of space on either side of it.  Adam approves.  
   
He turns around to watch as Jake and Chris come into the sitting area, looking over their temporary home.  He decides they’ve had enough time to settle in.  
   
"So. Ground rules?" Adam asks, shucking off his jacket and draping it over the desk chair.  
   
"Pretty simple. Chris and I don't fuck anyone but each other, but everything else is fair game," Jake says, wheeling his suitcase into the corner and unzipping his hoodie.  
   
"That's it?" Adam asks, wanting to be clear.  
   
"That's it."  
   
"Excellent." Adam walks up to Jake and grabs the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Jake relaxes into him for a moment before surging up, wrapping both of his arms around Adam's neck.   
   
Kissing Jake is anything but easy. But he wants to learn the way that Jake moves against him when he pulls a little on Jake’s hair, or grips the back of his neck extra tight, or closes his hand around one of his wrists. He’s thinking about how to get Jake onto the bed and naked when he feels Chris up against his back, hands resting low on Adam’s hips, and Adam realizes that he’s being rather rude.  
   
Adam breaks away from Jake, squeezing his ass (which really is spectacular) one last time before saying, “Get on the bed,” in a low voice. He turns around before Jake can respond and smiles down at Chris, who smiles back and leans up to kiss Adam. Chris fits nicely in his arms, less built than Jake but still just the right size, and Adam can feel the hard line of his cock against his thigh.  
   
He kisses Chris again before pulling back, hands running all over Chris’s back and up over his shoulders and arms. “Sorry about that, Jake can be a bit distracting.”  
   
Chris laughs. “You don’t need to tell me that. I think he’s ready for some attention again, though.”  
   
Adam looks over to where Jake is already sprawled naked on the center of the bed, eyes riveted on Adam and Chris and hand working on his cock. “That was fast,” Adam says.

He’s fairly impressed with how quickly Jake managed to get out of both the boots and the leather pants; that takes _skill._  
   
“I like being naked,” Jake replies, one arm behind his head as he strokes his dick, hips pushing up into his hand. His body is gorgeous – perfectly defined dancer’s lines, skin golden and dusted over with fine blond hair – and Jake _knows_ how he looks, is putting himself on display, and suddenly Adam is positive that Jake is winning this game in his own way.  
   
He’s pretty cool with losing, this once.  
   
Chris snorts next to his ear. “That’s the understatement of the year, it’s hard getting him to put clothes on most of the time,” he says against Adam’s neck.  
   
“Your life sounds just dreadful,” Adam says, grinning when Chris laughs silently against him, breath puffing against Adam’s skin and making him shiver. Adam gets his hands under Chris’s shirt and lifts it up, his eyes lingering over Chris’s chest once he’s bare. He smoothes his hands over his stomach, fingers tracing over the soft belly and down over the lines of his hips. He glances back over at Jake, who’s picking up speed with his hand and is watching intently.  
   
Adam grins at Chris and gives him a quick kiss before he walks over to the bed, climbing on and settling next to Jake. Adam takes Jake’s hand off his cock and replaces it with his own, jacking him slow, nice and easy, loving the way Jake's eyes get soft and hazy, tongue darting out to lick his lips, and he looks up at Chris, who's watching them, one hand over his crotch.  
   
"You could be naked, too," Adam says, letting his eyes drift down Chris's body. Chris isn’t someone who would normally get Adam’s attention if he wasn't in a package deal with Jake, if he's honest with himself – Adam tends to be drawn to more obvious butterflies, and Chris blends into his surroundings a bit too much – but Chris is clearly worth a closer inspection, all smooth lines and classic features and a slight build that complements Jake's body beautifully.  
   
"Says the only guy in this room who's still wearing all of his clothing. Including your boots, you'd better not be getting my bed linens dirty," Jake says, stomach tensing as he thrusts up into Adam's hand. Adam feels over his torso with his left hand as he continues stroking Jake with his right, admiring the strength and definition of Jake's muscles.  
   
"Was that a hint?" Adam asks, smirking down at him.  
   
"You could call it a hint, or you could call it a request or a demand or whatever the fuck you'd like, just, as much as I like being naked any old time, I like being naked with other naked people even more," Jake says, all in one breath, and Adam would be offended at his control if he couldn't see the flush rising over Jake's chest and his hands clenching and releasing the bedspread. Instead he's inclined to admire his training.  
   
All thoughts of simple admiration go out the window when Chris kneels up onto the bed, naked and hard and intent on Jake's mouth. He gently but firmly pushes Adam off Jake just enough so that he can get his cock into his boyfriend's mouth, and Jake moans as his eyes fall shut, Chris straddling his chest.  
   
Adam figures that's as good a motivation to get naked as he's ever seen.  
   
He takes his time stripping, folding his clothes into a neat pile next to his boots on the floor, and watches Jake suck Chris's cock. Jake is still on his back, propped up on his elbows, and Chris holds his head steady as he fucks into his mouth, ass flexing with every thrust. Jake brings a hand up to wrap around the base of Chris's cock, controlling the speed and depth.  
   
"Can he take all of you?" Adam asks, smirking at Chris when he looks over at Adam. "Think he could take me?"  
   
Chris maintains eye contact with Adam as he pulls Jake's hand off his cock, pushing him down onto the bed as he changes the angle of his thrusts. Jake makes a small noise in the back of his throat and chokes out a ragged breath before he goes silent again, Chris pushing all the way in and then pulling out again, the head of his cock rubbing over Jake's lips.  
   
"Why don't you find out?" Chris says, and he gets off Jake and leans up against the headboard. Adam looks at Jake, who's panting and focused on Adam's cock, and he walks over to the bed, stroking himself slowly. He reaches out with his other hand and pulls down on Jake's spit-slick lower lip with his thumb.  
   
Jake swirls over his thumb with his tongue before getting up onto his hands and knees and leaning down to mouth the head of Adam's cock. Adam lets out a sigh as he cradles Jake’s face in his hands, focusing on the wet heat of his mouth. He sets an easy rhythm to his thrusts, taking his time as Jake strokes him in countertime.  
   
Jake gives head like he means it, like there’s nothing in the world he rather be doing, eyes fluttering shut and throat opening up a little more every time Adam shoves his cock in a bit further. Adam can’t stop running his hands over his neck and shoulders and back, all smooth skin and gorgeous definition on display for him.  
   
Chris looks like he’s enjoying the view as well, standing behind Jake on the other side of the bed, and Adam has to close his eyes when Chris leans over and spreads Jake wide, licking over his hole. His eyes snap back open when Jake moans around his cock, hands clenching on Adam’s thighs, his entire body shuddering.  
   
“You gonna take us both at once, Jake?” Adam murmurs, petting over Jake’s cheek and down his throat. “Spit roasted on two cocks? That what you want?”  
   
Jake pulls off for just a moment, spit and pre-cum dripping down his chin, and he nods, pulling Adam onto the bed so that he’s kneeling with his ass on his heels in from of him, legs spread.  Jake jerks him a little while he pushes his ass back against his boyfriend’s face, color high in his cheeks. Adam hooks his thumb back into Jake’s mouth, his fingers pulling against the side of Jake’s neck.  
   
“You ready?” Adam asks, letting his thumb slip back out so that Jake can answer.  
   
“Fuck, yes, both of you just get in me, I need your cocks,” Jake says, clearly and without shame. Adam doesn’t make a practice of fucking guys who have many inhibitions left, but Jake is something else, needy and open and _wanting,_ and as soon as Chris slicks up his cock with some lube and begins pressing in, Adam puts his hands on Jake’s cheeks, coaxes his jaw open and thrusts inside.  
   
He closes his eyes and just lets himself feel the inside of Jake’s mouth, the way Jake sucks him down and takes him a little deeper with each thrust. Jake’s noisy, grunting and moaning and sucking down air through his nose every time he gets a chance, and that combined with the sound of Chris fucking him, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed, is fucking hot as hell, and Adam’s closer to coming from a two-minute blowjob than he has been in years.  
   
Adam begins to realize that Chris is talking softly, murmuring something to Jake. He opens his eyes to look at him but still can’t focus on anything other than Jake’s mouth long enough to make out anything more than the occasional “baby” and “fuck yeah.” Adam’s control really starts to waver when Chris starts fucking in hard, sharply enough that Jake is thrust forward onto Adam’s cock, and Chris reaches down and grabs both of Jake’s arms behind his back so there’s nothing to brace himself with as he rocks forward.  
   
Still cradling Jake’s face, Adam begins thrusting back in time, filling Jake’s throat even as Chris fucks him forward, and when Chris begins to coo, “That’s right, baby, just take his cock,” Jake moans and that’s it, Adam can’t hold back any longer, and after two or three more hard thrusts he comes, pulsing down Jake’s throat. He lets Jake keep sucking him for as long as he can stand it, finally pulling away when the sensitivity is too much, and he lifts Jake’s face to his, kissing him and licking over his lips and chin.  
   
Jake whimpers, turning his face up to Adam to be cleaned, and Adam takes his time, tweaking Jake’s nipples and licking down his throat. He pulls away and watches as Chris sits up more and pulls Jake onto his lap, hands tight around Jake’s hips as he thrusts up and slams Jake down onto him.  
   
Crying out more or less continuously, Jake tenses and then relaxes, his upper body limp against Chris, head lolling against his shoulder, dick bobbing up and down against his stomach. When Adam gets his hand around his cock, rubbing just under the head, Jake shudders and comes, a long, low moan drawn out of him as he shoots all over Adam’s chest. Jake twitches as Chris continues thrusting up into him and finally stills as he comes in Jake’s ass.  
   
Adam has a moment to breathe and gasp up at the ceiling before Jake flops over and starts to lick his come off Adam’s chest, long soft swipes of his tongue, and when he suddenly gasps and rests his forehead against Adam’s belly, Adam looks up to see Chris’s face back in Jake’s ass as he eats the come out of it.  
   
Adam laughs weakly, petting over Jake’s face before falling onto his side, head on a pillow as he continues to watch Chris licking over Jake’s ass and balls and thighs. He holds his arms out for Jake to fall into once Chris has finished, Chris snuggled up firm against Jake’s back, and Adam waits to drift off into sleep, sated.  
   
This would have been a more likely result had Jake not poked him in the chest about two seconds later. “No falling asleep, this is just a cat nap before round two,” Jake mumbles.  
   
Adam lifts his head and raises an eyebrow at Chris. “Oh really?”  
   
“Jake has a lot of left over adrenaline after a show,” Chris says. “He doesn’t sleep well if he doesn’t properly work it off.”  
   
Adam grins. “Well, that does sound serious. Wouldn’t want anything to interfere with the rest of the tour.”  
   
Jake opens one eye and looks at him. “I take my job very seriously. Now come here and kiss me.”  
   
And Adam does.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you guys, even by RPS fic standards, I got Jossed SO HARD on this story. Hope you enjoyed this alternate universe version of what happened after that concert :D
> 
> Thank you to littlemousling and no_detective for the fabulous feedback, and to sin_fuego for the lovely art, which you can all see [here.](http://sin-fuego.livejournal.com/19768.html)


End file.
